1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a device linkage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to enable linkage between an image forming apparatus and an input/output device other than the image forming apparatus, there is a method of developing an embedded application by using a software development kit (SDK) that is provided for developing applications to be installed in the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent No. 4403138 and Japanese Patent No. 4403139 disclose another method in which an interface that can control functions of an image forming apparatus is provided in advance in the image forming apparatus to configure an application that enables linkage between the image forming apparatus and the other input/output devices by an external server or the like.
However, in recent years, there is a demand to enable linkage between an image forming apparatus and an input/output device other than the image forming apparatus as well as linkage among an image forming apparatus, an input/output device, and a service on a cloud computer. Furthermore, a linkage object may be changed dynamically.
Therefore, there is a need for a platform that enables not only linkage between an image forming apparatus and other devices but also linkage between various input/output devices in offices or between input/output devices and cloud services etc., and to easily enable linkage by developing an application on the platform.